Once Upon a Moon
by meeshbelles
Summary: Sailor Moon and her friends are up against Nehellenia and she's turned their lives into fairy tales! Rated for safety.
1. The Nightmare Begins!

**A/N: New story I wrote when I couldn't sleep. ENJOY and R&R please!**

* * *

The Sailor senshis, Tuxedo Mask, and Helios huffed as they made it up the last stair. The room they came across was made of a dark violet stone. Everything had the dark moon symbol on it. Standing in the middle of the room was Nehellenia.

"Nehellenia! You're finished!" Sailor Moon felt more cross then she'd ever been in her whole life. She just had to run up two thousand steps, like come on!

"Why if it isn't that rotten moon and her stupid friends. This is almost too easy." Nehellenia glanced over them all as if they were lower than dirt. "You're no bother to me."

"We've you beaten twice before and we'll do it again." Venus step forward in front of the future royal family protectively.

"I seriously doubt it! I have more power than you know. You're no match for me this time." Nehellenia smirked. "I will have my revenge Sailor Moon. I will end you, you're friends, you're boyfriend, and your daughter. No one is safe."

"We aren't afraid of you. Mars flame sniper arrow!"

Nehellenia held up her hand and a shield was formed around her person. The arrow hit the shield and was absorbed making the shield glow brighter as if using the energy it took.

"I'm getting bored children. I'll have my dreams deal with you. Oops. I meant nightmares."

Nehellenia waved her hand and mirrors appeared behind each of her foes. They dissappeared in the dream mirrors to their own little fairy tale nightmares.


	2. Venus & the Beast

**A/N I hope you all had a fantastic holiday! R&R please! THANKS!**

* * *

I don't own Sailor Moon or Beauty and the Beast.

R&R please! It really helps!

Minako woke up in a stone room with only a wardrobe, a bed and a chair to keep her company.

"_This is odd_," thought Minako. "_Wasn't I doing something important?"_

She got up from the bed and walked to the window. Upon peering outside she noticed deep snow covering the whole courtyard.

"_I must be in some sort of castle."_

"You're finally awake young lady."

Minako looked around, but didn't see anyone who could have said that.

Suddenly the dresser opened its eyes and smiled showing its pearly white teeth. Minako screamed and backed into the window. She found the latch and jumped out into the snow. It was a clumsy landing but she got up and ran as fast as she could in the snow. She heard a roar come from the castle behind her.

"_Is that a beast?" _Minako panicked and ran through the woods. She slowed down and hid behind some trees. She stood still for a long time, but she heard nothing aside from the wind blowing through the trees.

It occurred to her that she wasn't dressed for the winter and she had no idea where she was. She was just deciding to go back when she heard a howl in the distance.

"_Wolves!"_

She heard them pound through the snow coming her way. She was sure she couldn't outrun them, but she had to try. She bounded back the way she came, but the wolves pounded after her even faster. She tripped and landed face first in the snow. She rolled over in time to see a wolf leap at her, but just it came at her a huge cloaked figure blocked view from the wolves.

"Are you ok," he asked in a gruff voice.

Minako could only nod.

He fought the wolves figurously and eventually he won but his arm was rip up.

"We should fix your arm, Minako said trying not to stare at his face. She was taken aback by it. How could such a sweet man be so hideous?

"It's fine," he replied gruffly.

"No. Let me fix it up for you."

30 minutes later the beast's arm was patched up and Nurse Minako was quite pleased with herself.

"How do you feel?"

"Just great."

"That sounded too sarcastic to be true. Tell me what's wrong. Is it a girl?"

"Yes."

Minako stopped her train of thought. She was shocked. She hadn't expected him to say yes.

"Who is she and where is she from?"

"Belle and she lives in the nearby village."

"Oh I see. Well have you tried telling her you love her?"

"What? What do you know about love?"

"Excuse me sir, but I have won and lost love more times in my life then you. And furthermore I am the Goddess of Love and Beauty!"

Realization dawned on Minako.

"This is a dream!"

Minako pulled out her transformation stick and shouted,"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

"I have to break this dream, but first..."

Minako eyed the beast. She grabbed him and headed for town on a horse. They gave the villagers quite a scare, but Venus knew it was worth it for true love. They found Belle quickly when all of townsfolk came out to see the commotion.

"Adam?! Why are you here?"

"Belle I need to tell you that I love you."

"Awww," Venus sighed.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gaston emergedfrom the crowd.

"Belle doesn't love you. You're a monster; a freak! Freaks don't have love."

"Excuse you, but he is kind prince, and you're not a looker yourself," demanded Venus.

"Who are you? Do you even live in this village?"

Venus was offended.

"I'm the goddess of love and beauty in a sailor suit. Sailor Venus!"

"Restrain her while I kill the beast!"

"NO! I love him too," cried Belle.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"No you don't. That's me you love."

Venus fought off the villagers and put herself in front of the beast and Belle.

"You have to get past me first!"

"Well if I have to," Gaston rolled up his sleeves.

"You'd really hit a lady. How dare you?! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The attack hit Gaston, and he shattered.

Venus turned around and saw the cute couple holding each other. Minako grew impatient and said, "Kiss each other already!"

Their kiss shattered the nightmare.

Minako landed back in Nehellenia's castle just as Mercury appeared next to her.


End file.
